House of Masks 009
9:23:53 PM Josie: As dawn begins to break in Meneluinin, at the House of Masks, you are awakened by a shout, and then another shout! 9:24:18 PM Karid: Karid wakes up and begins looking around for the shouting! 9:24:34 PM Josie: Roll Notice! 9:26:15 PM Karid: Karid heads towards the shouting 9:27:13 PM Marilla: Marilla is awakened by the sounds and quickly scoops up Dionysia and her quarterstaff before bounding out the door toward the foyer. 9:27:47 PM Marilla: Marilla trips as she realizes she is nolonger wearing a chainmail bikini. 9:28:18 PM Marilla: Marilla picks herself up and goes on her way. 9:28:29 PM Arwen: Arwen awakens and attempts to find the source of the shouting 9:28:41 PM Josie: You find two men circling each other in the entryway/foyer. 9:28:53 PM Karid: "What are you two doing?" 9:28:54 PM Josie: One is a man in a heavy brown cloak, still dripping from the moisture of outdoors. 9:29:10 PM Josie: The other one is clearly Drow--green eyed, spiky white hair. 9:29:25 PM Josie: The Drow draws his sword; the cloaked man is unarmed. 9:30:05 PM Josie: The man in the cloak throws a punch at the Drow with a sword, but misses. 9:30:52 PM Josie: The Drow: "I don't know, good sir! I was minding my own business and this ruffian assaulted me!" 9:31:24 PM Arwen: (( rolling SM on that )) 9:31:36 PM Karid: "Both of you should drop your swords, I am thinking." 9:32:27 PM Josie: The man in the cloak growls and pounces the Drow onto the ground, trying to wrestle him into a hold. 9:33:10 PM Josie: The Drow wipes the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. 9:33:25 PM Josie: Drow: I would be delighted to! As soon as this lout relents and stops punching me. 9:33:28 PM Karid: "Stop it, you fool!" 9:33:36 PM Josie: The cloaked lout punches the Drow in the face again. 9:33:55 PM Karid: Karid sighs...he doesn't like to have to get physical, but... 9:34:01 PM Karid: Karid tries pulling the dude off the drow 9:34:30 PM Josie: Roll grapple, Karid! 9:35:25 PM Josie: Karid grabs the flailing arms of the cloaked man and tries to drag him away; meanwhile, the Drow has enough presence of mind to headbutt the cloaked fellow in the belly. 9:35:45 PM Josie: The cloaked guy gasps and wheeeeeezes, trying to catch his breath; Karid has an easier time dragging him away. 9:36:17 PM Karid: Karid tries taking something off the guy's arm 9:36:20 PM | Edited 9:36:28 PM Arwen: Arwen turns to the Drow. "Was that entirely necessary?" 9:36:29 PM Josie: The Drow's assailant is careful to keep his head covered. 9:36:34 PM Josie: Karid, roll strength! 9:36:44 PM Karid: (( Welp )) 9:36:55 PM Josie: The Drow stands up, backs up, and says "Thank you, kind sir." 9:37:02 PM Josie: Nothing much happens. 9:37:10 PM Marilla: Marilla reaches over to the assailant, trying to pull back his/her hood, "Who ever could you be?" 9:37:10 PM Karid: Karid instead pulls the dude's hood back 9:37:23 PM Marilla: :D 9:37:30 PM Josie: He struggles harder at this, but between the two of them they manage to drag the hood down. 9:39:28 PM Josie: It's... well, the upper left side of his head as you're looking at it is that of a golem's, or a warforged's, complete with the staring metallic eye and a roughly-beaten coppery exterior reinforced with rivets. The metal part is about a quarter of his head. The rest is human-looking, with perfectly ordinary shaggy brownish-blond hair and a blue eye. That side of his face has a distinct five o'clock shadow. 9:39:33 PM Marilla: Marilla preemptively gasps. 9:39:47 PM Josie: The Drow turns to Arwen. "Possibly not, my lady, but it wasn't unnecessary, either." 9:40:19 PM Josie: The metal monster-hybrid snatches his hood and pulls it back over his face. 9:40:47 PM | Edited 9:41:04 PM Arwen: "....and what brings you two here so early in the morning?" 9:41:14 PM Josie: Cloaked thing, roughly: I belong here. *He* doesn't. 9:41:23 PM Marilla: "Goddess. Nevermind who, *what* are you?" 9:41:59 PM Arwen: "Belong? That word could mean *a lot* of things. I beg you to continue?" 9:42:21 PM Josie: Drow: Not to be contrary, my fair lout, but I have been hired by the Lady Faustina. 9:42:31 PM Josie: Metalthing: I'm the *groundskeeper.* 9:43:04 PM Arwen: Arwen exhasperated sigh. " There's a groundskeeper? And we haven't heard about this...because....?" 9:43:41 PM Josie: Metalthing: I've learned to keep to myself! 9:43:51 PM Marilla: "This house seems to me that it can take care of itself, and who's ever heard of a groundskeeper? The land owns itself, it needs not a keeper." 9:43:51 PM Karid: "...why?" 9:44:40 PM Marilla: "And you," At the Drow, "Hired for what?" 9:45:09 PM Marilla: Marilla to Karid, "Were we hired? Are we getting payment for exploring?" 9:45:17 PM Josie: Metalthing: If you looked like me, you'd keep to yourself too. 9:46:19 PM Josie: Drow, to Marilla: For the same reason you eclectic lot are here, I'd presume. 9:46:35 PM Josie: Drow: To investigate the house. Map it. Reclaim it for the d'Amici family, and so on, and so forth. 9:47:35 PM Arwen: "Do we get names, or just faces to look at but not to name?" 9:47:51 PM Josie: Metalthing: Holly. 9:48:28 PM Josie: Drow: My apologies! How rude. I am Argo Coil. 9:48:48 PM Josie: Holly tries to shake himself free of Karid and Marilla. 9:49:02 PM Josie: Argo bows. 9:49:15 PM Marilla: Marilla backs off at the first sign of resistance. 9:49:17 PM Karid: Karid lets go of him/her 9:49:34 PM Karid: "Sorry, but...you were attacking the man, yes?" 9:50:18 PM Josie: Holly: It's a *Drow.* 9:50:25 PM Karid: "...and?" 9:51:21 PM Marilla: "And here I thought the supposed civilized world had moved past such prejudices." 9:52:00 PM Josie: Holly: We're at *war.* 9:52:01 PM Marilla: To Argo, "Show us your letter from Faustina." 9:52:24 PM Josie: Argo, to Marilla: I have several scars that would beg to differ, my lady. 9:52:42 PM Josie: Argo produces a document in a black envelope, and hands it over to Marilla. 9:52:58 PM Karid: "He does not seem to have come with violent intent." 9:53:01 PM Marilla: Marilla examines it. 9:53:22 PM Josie: Holly: Oh, you'd like to wait for him to stab you in the back, would you? 9:54:02 PM Karid: "You'd like to just assume he is here for that and attempt to kill him?" 9:54:39 PM Karid: "You are the only one I saw with murderous intent." 9:54:58 PM Josie: Holly: It's a damned spy! 9:55:06 PM Karid: "How do you know this?" 9:55:13 PM Karid: "Are you a spy yourself?" 9:55:57 PM Marilla: "What can a spy possibly learn in this house but how they'll die, moments before the fact." 9:55:57 PM Josie: Holly glowers. It's hard to tell, as he still has the hood on, but from the stiff way he draws himself up to his full height, you can tell he's pretty angry. 9:56:10 PM Josie: Argo: I am not here to stab anyone in the back. 9:56:15 PM Josie: Argo: And I am strictly apolitical. 9:57:04 PM Karid: "I do not mean to anger you, but you can see how easy such accusations are to throw around." 9:57:13 PM Marilla: ((Senses motive)) 9:57:26 PM Josie: Holly: A spy can learn plenty when people are softhearted *and* softheaded. And *I* am a loyal veteran of the Meneluinin army, thank you very much. Which is more than I can say for this piece of (elven word) trash. 9:58:17 PM Josie: If you speak elven, feel free to PM me for the translation. 9:58:18 PM Marilla: Marilla hands the letter back. "It appears to be authentic." 9:59:30 PM Josie: Holly: And you'd spot a forgery, would you? 10:00:05 PM Arwen: "If you're so concerned about spies...well, why didn't you assume *we* were all spies?" 10:00:33 PM Josie: Holly: You're not Drow, are you? Simple as that. They're to be shot on sight. 10:00:46 PM Karid: "Under whose orders?" 10:00:57 PM Trystan: Trystan stumbles out of the east wing. He's dressed (a little sloppily) and his hair's a bit of a mess, but he still looks amazingly good. ((18 CHA ftw.)) 10:01:18 PM Josie: Strictly speaking, this is... sort of true. Nationally, Meneluinin is not technically at war with the Drow. Chiefly, however, that's because the nation does not recognize Drow sovereignty. 10:02:05 PM Josie: Occasionally Drow raid the surface and Meneluinin raids the Underdark; both groups do tend to shoot first and ask questions later. However, it's not *exactly* a war and you can't generally go around just shooting people, even if they are Drow. It's considered rude, if nothing else. 10:02:46 PM Josie: Argo: What a wonderfully simple worldview! I envy you. Threats color-coded for your convenience. 10:02:56 PM Josie: Holly: It works with dragons, doesn't it? 10:03:45 PM Marilla: "That's different, dragons are apex predators." 10:04:03 PM Josie: Holly's teeth can be heard grinding together. "So are *Drow.*" 10:04:31 PM Trystan: "... What the hell is going on?" He stares blearily at the two strangers. 10:04:59 PM Josie: Holly points with one heavy, rough leather glove at the Drow. "We have an infestation." 10:06:00 PM Josie: Argo: I am guilty of the crime of being born, according to this gentleman. 10:06:22 PM Josie: Holly: And your hands are clean, are they? Slavers, murdering thieves... 10:06:52 PM Karid: "You are quick to judge an entire race." 10:06:57 PM | Edited 10:07:00 PM Marilla: "If he truely is a spy, the house will give its just desserts in its own time, won't it, *groundskeeper*?" 10:07:02 PM Trystan: "Eh. I know a bunch of people like that. And those are just the politicians." 10:07:45 PM Josie: Holly, bitterly: I have *experience.* 10:08:02 PM Josie: Argo: Ah, but you are not judging me for *my* sins, are you, my fine metal man? 10:08:19 PM Josie: Holly, raggedly: *Don't* call me that. 10:08:27 PM Marilla: "Experience: the only prerequisite for the right to administer the death sentance." 10:09:49 PM Trystan: "Please don't kill anybody before breakfast..." 10:10:20 PM Josie: Argo: Sensitive, after being so quick to throw out the slurs yourself? You are an interesting individual, Holly. 10:10:32 PM Josie: Holly: Not so sensitive I can't give you a drubbing, spy. 10:11:21 PM Marilla: "I ache for the moment you lay a hand on him, for it will surely be your last." 10:12:12 PM Karid: "I both being fools. Stop goading eachother. Do not start another fight." 10:12:27 PM Josie: Holly: Why not? It'll get him out. 10:12:44 PM Arwen: "He doesn't *need* to get out, though." 10:12:57 PM Trystan: "Who are you two, even?" 10:13:09 PM Josie: Holly: I'm the groundskeeper! I work here. 10:14:02 PM Josie: Argo, to Karid: I have done *nothing* wrong, sir, except get assaulted for having been born as I was. 10:14:09 PM Marilla: Marilla points, "Holly, and Argo Coil." 10:14:17 PM Josie: Argo hands Trystan the letter from Faustina. 10:14:20 PM Trystan: "Ah. Groundskeeper. Go keep the grounds, then." 10:14:44 PM Trystan: Trystan accepts the letter, and opens it. 10:14:49 PM Karid: "Yes, but now you are insulting him." 10:14:59 PM Karid: "Thus it is going to become a cycle." 10:16:37 PM Josie: Holly: I'll do more than insult him if you just let me *go*. 10:16:41 PM Trystan: "He really is supposed to be here. This seal is the real thing." 10:16:54 PM Josie: Holly: *What*? Let me see. 10:17:03 PM Trystan: Trystan obliges. 10:17:59 PM Josie: Holly snatches the letter and examines it. 10:19:28 PM Josie: Argo: Yes, you *oaf*, I'm supposed to be here. You should have led with 'let me see your papers' rather than the punching and racial slurs. 10:20:02 PM Josie: Holly hurls the letter in the Drow's face, tears himself free of the others and stomps out of the house. He has a pretty severe limp. 10:20:25 PM Karid: Karid sighs 10:20:39 PM Arwen: "Well that was a bit histrionic for my taste." 10:20:54 PM Trystan: "... is it too late to welcome you here, Mr. Coil?" 10:21:54 PM Caspar: Caspar smiles at Trystan. "Not at all, sir. And I think you all for the intercession." 10:22:24 PM Trystan: ((ODAMN.)) 10:23:00 PM Trystan: "... Anyone had breakfast?" 10:23:09 PM Marilla: ((say what)) 10:23:21 PM Karid: (( I've been up since 5AM. I am confused. )) 10:23:29 PM Karid: (( Coil was Caspar? )) 10:23:34 PM Coil: ((ALL ALONG.)) 10:23:35 PM Josie: ((No, Coil is Coil.)) 10:24:06 PM Coil: ((It's part of my plan to get the deed to the haunted amusement park.)) 10:24:09 PM Josie: ((New PC!)) 10:24:45 PM Karid: "...it was no trouble, though I was serious about not insulting him back." 10:24:53 PM Karid: "It is best not to anger him further, hrm?" 10:25:13 PM Coil: Nothing I would have done would have accomplished that. 10:25:28 PM Trystan: ((WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT I'M READING SCP-097 RN?!)) 10:25:53 PM Coil: He likely has legitimate grievances against my people, so. 10:26:08 PM Coil: Who said something about breakfast? I'm starving. 10:26:45 PM Arwen: "I quite agree with our new friend. Breakfast sounds quite pleasant, especially in comparison to this...brawl..." 10:27:01 PM Karid: (( I think I'm gonna sleep...I've been up for like...17 hours )) 10:27:19 PM Josie: ((Ni!)) 10:27:30 PM Arwen: ((Goodnight!)) 10:27:41 PM Marilla: ((Night!)) 10:27:43 PM Kendall: (( Night )) 10:28:56 PM echotango: echotango leads the charge towards the battle of Breaking Fast. 10:29:15 PM Coil: Coil sheathes his rapier and follows the others. 10:30:02 PM Trystan: Trystan follows Marilla, shaking his head. 10:30:28 PM Josie: There's quite the spread laid out in the common room again. Egg bake, toast, pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browns and fried potatoes. 10:31:31 PM Coil: Coil smiles. "Is there always this much food?" 10:31:57 PM Arwen: Arwen nods. "They take good care of us here." 10:32:26 PM Josie: Lissa stomps in, slams down a hotpot full ocf coffee, and stomps back into the kitchen. 10:32:37 PM Coil: Ah, coffee! 10:33:29 PM Trystan: Russet digs into the meat products, per usual. 10:33:51 PM Josie: Today Lissa's hair and outfit are bright orange. 10:34:12 PM echotango: echotango follows the usual routine, the fastest track towards diabetes. 10:34:34 PM Trystan: "So, Argo Coil, correct? I'm Trystan LeMort." ((The shipping company is pretty widely known, especially for their tendency to employ undead.)) 10:35:01 PM Coil: Coil raises an eyebrow. "LeMort of... LeMort?" 10:35:49 PM Trystan: Trystan nods. "Yes. My father is the company owner." 10:36:01 PM Josie: Serafina flits in, looking exhausted. 10:37:05 PM Coil: Coil looks at Marilla. "And you? I don't think I got your name." 10:37:24 PM echotango: echotango giggles at the sight of an exhausted Serafina, "I hope you enjoyed my present. It was a reminder of what can come out of nights without protection." 10:38:40 PM echotango: "Marilla, can't recall a last name, and this is Dionysia, my wild companion." 10:38:58 PM Josie: Serafina looks stricken, bursts into tears and runs out of the room. 10:39:26 PM Trystan: Trystan glares at Marilla and then runs after his cousin. 10:39:45 PM echotango: "... I was talking about the monkey!" She calls after her. 10:39:57 PM echotango: "Was it something I said?" 10:40:24 PM Coil: Coil raises an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what the situation is, but I'd say yes, it was something you said." 10:40:35 PM Coil: Coil looks at Arwen. "And you, miss?" 10:41:10 PM Arwen: "Arwen. Pleasure to meet you." 10:42:07 PM Coil: Coil grins. "And you. What was all that about?" He gestures toward the door that Serafina and Trystan ran out of. 10:42:42 PM Arwen: Arwen shrugs and looks to Marilla. "What happened here last night??" 10:44:30 PM echotango: "If I told you I was cursed to a life of ruling the house as queen of chainmail bikinis, would you believe that it turned out well?" 10:44:48 PM Arwen: Arwen bursts into laughter 10:45:54 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus enters the room. 10:46:01 PM Coil: That is a very strange thing to say. I believe I'm missing some vital information. 10:46:59 PM | Edited 10:47:28 PM echotango: "That was pretty much it. Morrow Aethon." 10:47:13 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Please, Aethon is fine." 10:47:28 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Have you seen Serafina? I woke up and she was gone." 10:47:43 PM Arwen: "Marilla scared her away. She's with Trystan somewhere." 10:47:48 PM echotango: ((Woopsie daisies, nevermind that)) 10:47:50 PM Trystan: ((SHE'S IN THE ARMS OF ANOTHER MAN. ;))) 10:48:00 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((cousincest is wincest)) 10:48:19 PM Trystan: ((They're like 9th cousins or some shit.)) 10:48:25 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Ah. Well, I see we have some new faces." 10:48:41 PM echotango: ((No one has said anything, so I am assuming Aethanus is Aethon but a lot more anal.)) 10:48:42 PM Coil: Coil holds out a hand to Aethon. "Hello, good sir. I am Argo Coil, newly hired by our benefactor." 10:49:23 PM Josie: ((Yeah, the relationship is pretty distant.)) 10:49:52 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus is a human paladin of Jaer, god of Justice. Brown hair, brown eyes, and a youthful smile, he stands 5'8" tall and a burly 180 lbs. He is dressed to adventure in a coat of chainmaille, and a greatsword hangs on a sling from a shoulder. 10:50:06 PM echotango: "Surely she's just upset about the monkey feces, I'm sorry to have reminded her in that case, I hate to start someones day crying." 10:50:14 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((By the by, are we ever going to get paid/level up?)) 10:50:38 PM Coil: Coil is, by the way, a drow munching on bacon, with short, spikey white hair, green eyes, and clad in studded leather armor with a sheathed rapier at his side. 10:50:52 PM Trystan: ((We level up after every 10 sessions. This is 9.)) 10:51:19 PM Josie: ((Or at least, that is the plan.)) 10:51:45 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus looks Coil over, his eyes lingering for a moment over his arms and armor. "You seem a capable man. I am Aethanus Hyperianus, a paladin of Jaer." He reaches for the hand, and gives it a strong grip. 10:52:19 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "You may call me Aethon." 10:52:40 PM Coil: Aethon it is, then! Everyone calls me Coil. 10:52:56 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Coil." Aethon releases his grip. 10:53:46 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "I've completed my daily ablutions, and my sword-arm aches for some action. Shall we prepare?" 10:55:09 PM Arwen: "What are we preparing for exactly? Anything in particular?" 10:55:21 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Whatever terrors await us in these halls." 10:56:20 PM Arwen: "That's a fairly general statement, but I agree. I'm craving another adventure into this mysterious house." 10:56:38 PM echotango: "I hope there are more gurneys." 10:57:03 PM Arwen: Arwen stares at Marilla. 10:57:23 PM Coil: Gurneys? 10:57:26 PM echotango: "What? Someone has to pay for the price of royalty." 10:57:39 PM Trystan: ((THOSE GURNEYS ARE HER -WENCHES-.)) 10:57:41 PM Arwen: "We were attacked by animated gurneys. It was odd." 10:57:53 PM | Edited 10:57:58 PM Coil: Gurneys? Like... medical gurneys? 10:57:53 PM echotango: "They're my wenches." 10:58:10 PM Arwen: "Yes, medical gurneys. They hurt a lot more than you think they would." 10:59:14 PM echotango: echotango takes a peek down the hallway Trystan and Serafina went down. 10:59:49 PM Coil: I can imagine. STrange things are afoot in the House of MAsks then, eh? 10:59:59 PM Arwen: "Indeed they are." 11:01:10 PM Josie: The hallway is EMPTY. 11:01:31 PM echotango: ((lol. EMPTY.)) 11:02:50 PM Coil: Coil continues eating! 11:02:53 PM echotango: echotango follows the hall silently at first, perhaps they're further down. 11:03:17 PM echotango: "Serafina? Trystan? Russet?" 11:03:31 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus grabs some toast, and follows Marilla. Finding Serafina is on his mind. 11:03:56 PM | Edited 11:04:05 PM Trystan: Russet is sitting on a doorknob. He -will- hiss at and bite and claw anyone who tries to touch it, wild empathy be damned. 11:04:17 PM Josie: You follow the hallway into entryway/foyer! 11:04:41 PM echotango: ((Is the west wing open?)) 11:05:26 PM Josie: It is! ... oddly, there's a string leading into it, tied onto the door of the east wing. 11:05:42 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus comes upon Russet's doorknob. "Little creature, is Serafina inside?" 11:06:01 PM Trystan: Russet: HIIISSSSS! 11:06:13 PM Trystan: And he tries to bite Aethon's finger. 11:06:13 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Roll to handle animal?)) 11:06:25 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((I'd rather not crush the little rat)) 11:07:06 PM echotango: echotango calls for Dionysia, who should swiftly come beside her. She then takes hold of the string and tugs it a few times. 11:08:06 PM Josie: The string is slack in Marilla's hand; she can reel it if she wants. If there's someone back there that would risk stranding them, of course. 11:08:13 PM Josie: Roll to handle animal! 11:09:38 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Calm down, little thing. I mean no harm." 11:10:10 PM Trystan: Russet is easily grabbed, and can't penetrate Aethon's armor with his claws. He squeaks loudly. 11:10:25 PM echotango: echotango grits her teeth and picks up Dio, before rushing into the West Wing(Right into the POTUS). 11:11:18 PM Josie: Yeah, in retrospect I should've gone North South East, but then the diagrams would've been all weird. 11:11:39 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus puts his hand to the knob, and twists. 11:12:13 PM Coil: Coil has continued eating breakfast! 11:12:37 PM Trystan: (( http://sounds.bl.uk/Environment/British-wildlife-recordings/022M-W1CDR0001377-1400V0 WEASEL NOISES!)) 11:12:48 PM Arwen: Arwen is also still eating breakfast,too. "Think we should go see what trouble those two got into?" 11:13:08 PM Josie: The door swings open! 11:13:11 PM Coil: I really dont' even know what's going on. 11:13:19 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((No kidding, neither do I)) 11:13:29 PM Josie: Serafina's crying and Trystan is holding her hands. 11:13:43 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: A puzzled expression appears on Aethon's face. 11:13:59 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Ah. Sorry to interrupt." 11:14:31 PM Trystan: Trystan glances at Aethon. It quickly becomes a glare. "Unhand my familiar, please." 11:14:38 PM Arwen: Arwen stands up, and says to Coil "I can give you a grande tour if you want?" 11:14:56 PM Coil: Coil nods. "That would be great. Where will I be sleeping?" 11:15:16 PM Josie: Serafina glomphugs Aethon, burying her face in his chest. 11:15:22 PM Arwen: "There's plenty of rooms to choose from. Have whatever suits you that isn't already taken." 11:15:33 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus loosens his grip as Serafina knocks into him. 11:16:02 PM Trystan: Russet squirms out and jumps into Trystan's arms in another touching reunion. 11:16:10 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "What's going on?" Aethon strokes Serafina's hair, and pulls her chin up. 11:16:50 PM Josie: Serafina stares at him with teary eyes. "... I just... I wanted advice from family, that's all..." 11:17:01 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Is everything alright?" 11:17:22 PM Josie: Serafina: ... no, but, but you *know.* 11:18:09 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus gives Trystan a steely look. "How much does he know?" 11:18:40 PM | Edited 11:18:51 PM Trystan: "It will be fine. Just be careful, you two. And use protection!" He smacks Aethon's forehead before leaving. Russet blows Aethon a raspberry as they go. 11:19:06 PM echotango: (rofl) 11:19:35 PM Josie: Serafina turns *bright* red and covers her face with her hands. 11:20:46 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "No secrets in this house." 11:22:28 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Shall we go back?" 11:22:39 PM Josie: Serafina: ... yes. 11:23:08 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus walks back with Serafina, arm across her waist. 11:23:20 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Are you all finished with breakfast?" 11:23:37 PM Trystan: "... Where's Marilla?" 11:24:29 PM Arwen: "Thought she was with you." 11:24:44 PM Coil: Yeah, she left with the rest of you. 11:24:49 PM Josie: Serafina tries to smile. 11:25:26 PM Trystan: "I never saw her." 11:25:48 PM Arwen: Arwen shrugs. "She's a wild one. Probably decided to do something else." 11:26:10 PM Coil: Is it safe to go off by oneself in this place? 11:26:25 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Not exactly. Serafina, I'll be back." 11:26:33 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus heads back down the hall, to look for Marilla. 11:26:42 PM Josie: Sera: Be careful! ... please... 11:26:48 PM Trystan: "... Not a good place to do that. I'm gonna look around. Russet, can you scent for her?" Russet trills ascent before jumping down and sniffing the floor. 11:27:02 PM Josie: There's a horrific scream coming from past the entryway. 11:27:12 PM Arwen: Arwen follows Trystan! 11:27:18 PM Coil: Oh dear. 11:27:37 PM | Edited 11:27:42 PM Trystan: Russet and Trystan immediately speed up! 11:28:17 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus runs to the noise. 11:28:25 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus draws his blade as he strides. 11:28:30 PM Coil: Coil follows the group, then! 11:28:32 PM Josie: You run down the East Wing hallway and through the entryway! 11:28:45 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus runs in first. 11:28:56 PM Josie: And into the West Wing, following string! 11:29:12 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus notices the string, and chases after it's unseen end. 11:29:29 PM Josie: Eventually you catch up with Marilla, who's inspecting a severed leg, or what appears to be one. 11:29:31 PM Trystan: Trystan is running unarmed... uh-oh. 11:29:53 PM Trystan: "... What the hell?!" 11:30:00 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus catches his breath. "Whose is it?" 11:30:20 PM Josie: The string doesn't stop there; it leads up ahead. 11:30:28 PM Coil: Coil raises an eyebrow. 11:30:40 PM | Edited 11:30:49 PM echotango: "... I fear... The groundskeepers." 11:31:15 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "I'm going to scout on ahead. You ready your arms, and send the others." 11:31:36 PM echotango: "You musn't!" 11:31:58 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Whatever caused this must be at the end of this string. We can't waste time." 11:32:11 PM Trystan: "I'm coming with you, Aethon." 11:32:24 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((By the way, can you describe the leg for us?)) 11:32:31 PM Arwen: "I'm coming, too." 11:32:31 PM echotango: "See, they're here already!" 11:32:40 PM Josie: It is... a leg! In half a pair of pants! 11:32:50 PM Josie: It looks kind of weird, from far away. You can inspect it, though. 11:33:00 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus inspects the leg. 11:33:09 PM echotango: "No, you shouldn't look..." 11:33:22 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Notice or Search?)) 11:33:35 PM Josie: No need, once you're close enough you can see it clearly. 11:33:52 PM Josie: Though it is rather dim in here. Does someone have a light? 11:34:09 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus pulls out the hooded lantern in his pack. 11:34:49 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: After a few seconds of fiddling, he lights the oil with a flint and steel. 11:35:06 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus examines the tear. 11:36:34 PM Josie: The string leads on ahead of you in the hallway; quite a ways off you can see another object on the floor. 11:36:35 PM Josie: Nearer, you can see bloodstains on the carpet. 11:37:04 PM Arwen: Arwen follows the string to the object! 11:37:04 PM | Edited 11:37:17 PM echotango: "Goddess..." 11:37:28 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Something tore this prosthetic off of someone alive." 11:37:28 PM Trystan: Trystan follows the string as well. 11:37:58 PM Josie: Arwen and Trystan go ahead of the group! 11:38:57 PM Coil: Coil watches his surroundings carefully. 11:39:37 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus looks up at Coil. "Best ready that blade, friend. Danger lurks." 11:40:45 PM Josie: While Coil, Marilla and aethon stay behind? 11:40:51 PM Coil: Coil pulls his rapier and nods. "Clearly. What's the deal with string?" 11:40:59 PM Coil: Coil is moving forward, just not rushing into it. 11:41:07 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "You know that fable about the labyrinth and the beast?" 11:41:12 PM echotango: echotango follows Arwen and Trystan, now. 11:41:13 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Same basic principle." 11:41:40 PM Coil: Ah, yes. 11:41:54 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus holds his greatsword against his shoulder. "Let's go." 11:41:55 PM Josie: ... okay, I'm gonna assume you're all moving forward together, because otherwise this is gonna get real annoying real quick. 11:42:01 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus runs after Trystan and Arwen. 11:42:04 PM Josie: So you all follow the string. 11:42:26 PM Josie: Eventually you come across another object lying on the ground; the light Aethon has allows you to see that it is, in fact, a severed arm. 11:42:28 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Staying behind the tank is better for your health, guys)) 11:42:45 PM Josie: ((It really, *really* is.)) 11:42:48 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus kneels to examine the arm. 11:43:37 PM echotango: "This is cruel..." 11:43:47 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Someone was made to suffer." 11:43:54 PM Trystan: "... Something dismembered the poor guy." 11:44:14 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus runs a gauntleted finger across the blood. ((Is it wet or dry?)) 11:44:57 PM Josie: Wet. 11:45:10 PM | Edited 11:45:16 PM Josie: It too is a mechanical. 11:45:26 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Female or male-ish?)) 11:45:42 PM Josie: Male looking. 11:45:56 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((*phew* none of the hotties are in danger)) 11:45:58 PM Trystan: Russet looks at Trystan and nods. "Russet thinks this is definitely from the same person, guys..." 11:46:13 PM echotango: ((Maybe where you're looking ;p)) 11:46:24 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Whatever caused this, we've not reached the end." 11:46:30 PM Josie: ((I was gonna *say*.)) 11:46:32 PM Coil: Is it Holly? 11:46:34 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus shines his light further down the string. 11:47:06 PM Josie: Further up ahead there's another object on the ground... 11:47:17 PM echotango: "Make it stop!!" 11:47:21 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus goes to the next object. 11:47:36 PM Trystan: "... Who's Holly?" He never got his name. 11:47:59 PM Arwen: "The groundskeeper we met earlier. " 11:48:22 PM Trystan: Russet just nods again. Trystan doesn't have to say anything. 11:48:26 PM Josie: The next object is, in fact, a partially-dismembered Holly. There's a torn-off hand and a torn-off foot next to him, and he's face-down on the ground. 11:48:37 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus kneels to take his pulse. 11:49:13 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((He's dead, Jim.)) 11:49:22 PM echotango: ((FUCKING LOL)) 11:49:31 PM Trystan: "... How is it?" 11:49:55 PM Josie: He seems to be lying on the endpoint of the string. 11:49:56 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus furrows his brow. 11:50:08 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "He's... he's still alive. Quick! Someone heal him!" 11:50:32 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Take heart, man, we're here now." 11:50:36 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Quickly!" 11:51:28 PM Trystan: "Marilla! Do you have that wand?!" 11:51:31 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: While the others gather to tend to him, Aethon tries to engage the crumpled figure. "What did this to you?" 11:51:45 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Is he unconscious?)) 11:51:57 PM echotango: echotango reaches into her hair for the twig of healing, applying its magic to his wounds. 11:52:04 PM Josie: He opens his ... eye, given that the other one is warforged. 11:52:16 PM echotango: echotango bops him. 11:52:19 PM Josie: Holly: nrrghhh. 11:52:30 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "It's alright. You're safe now." 11:52:30 PM Josie: Roll 1d8+1. 11:52:36 PM Coil: Coil tries to stay out of his line of sight! 11:52:41 PM Trystan: Trystan and Russet go to fetch the arm and leg. 11:52:45 PM Josie: Roll stealth, Coil! 11:53:06 PM Arwen: A few tears run down Arwen's face -- a mixture of the stress of the situation as well as the joy that the man is not dead. 11:53:12 PM Josie: Holly's stumps appear to stop bleeding. 11:53:27 PM Josie: They're still stumps, though. 11:53:31 PM Trystan: And they return, succesful! 11:53:38 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Speak, man. What happened?" 11:54:01 PM Josie: He looks at you all in horrified recognition and tries to pick up the hand. Of course he doesn't have anything really to pick up the hand with... 11:54:15 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus tries to reassure the panicked man. 11:54:29 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Peace. Gather yourself." 11:54:34 PM echotango: echotango attempts to use the wand on the leg while it was near its place on Hollys body. 11:54:37 PM Josie: Holly, in a weird growly voice: Displacer beasts. 11:54:48 PM Trystan: "... We have those?!" 11:55:19 PM Josie: Holly: Never saw 'em before. Nobody ever bothered me if I stayed to the hall. You're waking them up. 11:55:24 PM | Edited 11:55:30 PM Trystan: ((He told you to keep the grounds, Holly! YOU HAD ONE JOB!)) 11:55:47 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus looks up. 11:55:52 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Detect evil)) 11:55:54 PM Josie: Holly squirms a little closer to the leg, wormlike, and then the wand seems to... take effect, somehow, joining the two together. 11:56:02 PM echotango: "... The gurneys." 11:56:08 PM Josie: No evil anywhere in the hallway. 11:56:25 PM Josie: He's still missing an arm, a hand, and a foot, though. 11:56:41 PM echotango: echotango attempts the same with the arm. 11:56:44 PM Josie: Holly, not meeting anyone's eyes: ... fix the hand, so I can put myself back together. 11:56:50 PM Josie: It works! 11:57:25 PM Josie: He uses the hand to manually *push* the other pieces into the proper places. It's obviously painful, though he seems pretty stoic about the whole thing. 11:57:50 PM echotango: "Was it... The gurneys?" 11:58:09 PM Coil: ((brb.)) 11:58:23 PM echotango: "I knew they were rebellious, but not like this..." 11:58:52 PM Arwen: Arwen stares at Marilla. "Will you get over the gurneys already?" 11:59:01 PM Josie: Holly: No. Displacer beats. I *know* what they look like. 11:59:08 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "And where are they now?" 11:59:19 PM Josie: Holly: Don't know. They ran off. All the doors closed. 11:59:30 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus sighs. 11:59:30 PM Trystan: "DoorS? Plural?" 11:59:40 PM Josie: He sees you all looking at him and drags his hood over his face. 11:59:45 PM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Can you make it back on your own?" AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "We can't allow them to roam these halls any longer." AM Josie: Holly: Doors. All along the hallway. ... yes. AM Josie: Holly: There's no doors now. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Damn the bloody doors, we'll kick them all in." AM Trystan: "We usually only see one." AM Josie: And there aren't. He's right. There's not even places where doors would be. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus lets out a grunt of frustration. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus shines the light further down the hall. ((Or room, or whatever. Where the hell are we?)) AM Josie: The hall, is where you are. AM Josie: And there are no doors! None. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Look for a way." AM Josie: Holly clambers to his feet, swaying a bit. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Everyone search?)) AM Trystan: Trystan detects secret doors! AM Josie: None! No doors. Sorry! AM Trystan: "... there are legitimately no doors. Do you think the rooms moved?" AM echotango: "They're probably just... Hiding. Like the gurneys." AM Coil: Does that happen here a lot? AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Forget that. This entire place is enchanted." Aethon turns to Holly with a suspicious look. "What were you doing out so far, and alone?" AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Detect evil on him)) AM Trystan: "Marilla... can you call to the gurneys? There may be some medical equipment in that room, and we could use that." AM Josie: Holly: Getting away from you lot. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Into the accursed mansion? Doesn't seem like a very well thought-out plan." AM Arwen: (( sorry guys but i need sleep. goodnight! )) AM echotango: "I don't know. I can try?" AM Josie: ((Ni! Yeah, this is meant to wrap up soon, hopefully; I know we started late so I planned a short session.)) AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Go on cruise control, we'll send Holly away with Arwen once we're finished interrogating him)) AM Josie: Holly: It never hurt me before. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Sense motive)) AM Trystan: "Sir, we've fought monsters here before. Hellhounds, varguoille... and now there are displacer beasts, too. Find a safer place." AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Not yet. I've still got some things to ask him." AM Josie: Holly: The house knows I belong here. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus sighs. AM echotango: echotango attempts to summon the gurneys, through interprative dance. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Alright. It's been a tramautic experience for you, to be sure." AM Trystan: "... Sir. I'm a d'Amici. Whether you belong here or not, being within 10 feet of me in this wing is not a good idea." AM Josie: Holly snorts. "Take a lot more than that to upset me." AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Arwen, can you take him back to safety?" AM Josie: He starts stumping off toward the foyer. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Just see that he gets back safely." AM Josie: Arwen heads back with you, leaving you in the empty endless corridor with no doors. AM Josie: Which is empty. AM Josie: And endless. AM Josie: And has absolutely no doors. AM Coil: This is strange. Does the layout keep changing like this? AM Trystan: Trystan pulls a sock-ball out of his pocket and casts Light on it before tossing it for his bored weasel to play with. AM Trystan: "Yeah. How many doors, where they lead to..." AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "The composition of the hallway..." AM echotango: "Pretty sure its not working." AM Trystan: Trystan is a little sad that he missed Marilla making gurney noises. AM Trystan: Which was pretty much the whole point. AM echotango: echotango squeaks one last time. "Ee ee ea. Ee ee ea." AM Trystan: Trystan snorts AM Coil: Well. Maybe we should head back? Doesn't really seem like it wants us to go any further. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus shines his light around one last time. AM echotango: "Since when did we decide to do what the house wanted?" AM Trystan: Trystan checks the ceiling for mirrors before he tries to leave. AM echotango: "It's not a master, it's an obstacle." AM Trystan: "... Wait. Did they take the string?" AM echotango: "I'm not afraid of you!!" AM echotango: "Unless we don't have a string, then I'm afraid." AM Josie: They did not take the string. AM Josie: They followed the string back. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((And... that's a wrap?)) AM Coil: Coil shrugs. "I don't know. But it seems to me there's not much you can do if there's no doors." AM Trystan: Trystan eyetwitches. "Mirror's still here. And tempting now. Dammit." AM Trystan: "Let's go." AM | Edited 12:16:58 AM echotango: echotango looks up at the mirror. AM echotango: "We could walk a bit more." AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus lays his hand on Coil's shoulder. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "If you look up, expect something... graphic." AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus looks up. AM Coil: Coil shrugs and looks up! AM Coil: That doesn't seem so bad. AM echotango: echotango SHRIEKS!!! AM Trystan: "I almost hate the good stuff more... The house wants us to surrender to it." AM Trystan: "Marilla, you ok?" AM Coil: I just see me. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Just give it a few days. The house watches, and it figures out how to play with you." AM | Edited 12:21:57 AM echotango: echotango is slightly more disturbed by the fact that Coil sees only himself as he is, than her hideously reflection which is a blaspheme upon the earth. AM echotango: echotango eyes Coil warily, if there ever were seeds of doubt, they have been planted. "I'm... Fine. Just a bit of a shock." AM Coil: Why, what should I be seeing? AM | Edited 12:23:50 AM Trystan: "Marilla, what terrified you so? Do you want to talk about it?" AM echotango: "I look like... Holly." AM | Edited 12:25:31 AM Trystan: "... The house is still tormenting you?" AM Trystan: "It's moved on to -tempting- me." AM echotango: "Can't somebody shatter that mirror already?" AM Trystan: "We tried. Remeber the bolt?" AM Trystan: "And the spell?" AM echotango: echotango twists her quarterstaff in her hand, and thrusts up at the ceiling, with every intention of taking any piece of glass that might fall on her with grace and owwies. AM Josie: Bonk. She hits the ceiling. AM echotango: echotango hits it again. Harder. AM Trystan: Trystan sighs... and magic missiles the ceiling again. AM Coil: Coil assumes the ceiling mirror has it coming. AM Josie: Bonk, plink. Nothing happens. AM echotango: "Be that way. Ugly mess. Let's get to the other wing already." She starts back up the hall, following the string, before her head snaps back, and she asks, "Where does the string lead?" AM Coil: It was tied back to the door of the East Wing. AM Josie: The string ended in a stringball underneath Holly, and on the door of the East Wing. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus follows the string back with the others. AM Trystan: Trystan goes east AM Josie: You head back to the foyer. AM echotango: echotango starts her search for the garden. This place needs more plants. AM Josie: Marilla goes outside into the snow! AM Josie: ... it's snowing. AM Trystan: Trystan goes out, smiling. AM Josie: Best not to go too far. AM | Edited 12:37:10 AM echotango: echotango makes a face akin to this: :/ AM Josie: Because you'll go blind and die of exposure 20 feet from the house. That actually happens here. AM Trystan: "Marilla, do you want to build a snowman?" AM Josie: Though if you don't go far it's probably fine! AM Trystan: ((Guess who grew up in a windy cold place!)) AM echotango: echotango would, in that case, cast endure elements. AM Josie: Indeed! Aethon gets glomphugged by Serafina when he gets back to the foyer. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "Just another routine foray. Nothing to worry about." He says, after an oomph. AM echotango: "I'd rather find some flowers..." AM | Edited 12:39:26 AM Trystan: Trystan starts to build a snowman! Simple one. He's bored. Then he comes back in, freezing, with a Weasicle on his shoulder. AM echotango: echotango follows. "Serafina? Are you alright? I thought you were in the west wing at some point." AM Trystan: Said weasicle climbs into his clothes for warmth, then they both go into his room to nap. AM Trystan: ((night, guys!)) AM Coil: ((Night!)) AM Josie: Serafina: But I smell blood.... AM Josie: ((Ni!)) AM Josie: Serafina: Me? Oh no, that's dangerous. I'd never go in there. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((Night)) AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus gives Marilla a look. AM echotango: "... I couldn't find you, I assumed the worst." AM echotango: "Have your eyes that far out of your face and they'll fall right out, keep that look for yourself." AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus gives her a mirthful smile. AM Josie: Serafina: I... I haven't had to fight anything since school. AM echotango: "Oh, you have battles with wild boars here too?" AM Josie: Serafina: ... um. Mostly we try to kill each other? AM echotango: "Oh." AM echotango: "Thats... Weird. Civilized folk, pft." AM Josie: Serafina: ... I studied languages? AM echotango: "Oh, that makes sense." AM echotango: "Made a mistake while talking to a griffin and you can expect to have your neck in its claw before you finish the sentance." AM Josie: Serafina: ... oh no, I went to the Academy. AM Josie: She looks at Aethon uneasily. AM echotango: "I'm sure there were plenty of fantastic, dangerous creatures there too, all those alpha predators." AM echotango: "Anyhow... Did I... Say something that upset you earlier, Serafina?" AM Josie: Serafina: Oh, I'm... I'm all right. AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus furrows his brow. AM echotango: "So you liked my gift?" AM echotango: "Just a taste of whats to come." AM Aethanus Hyperianus: "What?" AM Josie: Serafina: The monkey? We just.... ran away from that. AM echotango: "Actual children are much more of a handful." AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus stifles a groan. Of course that's what Marilla was talking about. AM Josie: She tries not to tear up, but doesn't do a very good job of it. AM echotango: "Oh my..." AM Aethanus Hyperianus: Aethanus Hyperianus takes Serafina by the hand and leads her to his room. "See you later, Marilla." AM Josie: She trots along after him, meekly. AM echotango: "Goodbye! Maybe I can midwife when the babe comes around!" AM Aethanus Hyperianus: ((*groan*)) AM Josie: Choked sob. AM Josie: She runs ahead of Aethon into one of the rooms in the corridor. AM echotango: "If you ask nicely I can be his fairy god mother, I know its a boy already, oh? Did you not want to know?" AM echotango: "Fairy god mothers can grant a birth-wish! You'll want that so he can survive in the wild!" AM echotango: "Now, there must be some of mothers love around here somewhere..." She goes off to do just that, search for plants. AM Josie: She slams the door in answer. Aethon may or may not have gotten in before she did.